The New TMNT!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Imagine a world were the turtles had a mother, or a few extra siblings, imagine a world were being a teenage mutant ninja meant being a TEENAGE mutant ninja! A world were splinter has a better hath. COME, Join the insanity! Warning: there will be blood & the first few chapters will be slow. Obviously this is an alternate universe!
1. Prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt. This is my version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It will Have have Elements of many of the turtles medias, There will also be a few O.C.'s.

Authors Note: The turtles, Casey, April, and Karai will be for this story based on their incarnations from the 2012 Nickelodeon show in looks and personality. All other characters Will be based on a combination of their incarnations and my own imagination.

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS.

* * *

Many Legends are born Every day. Most dismiss these legends as just that. All to few realize how true they really are Like the one of a clan of ninja's named on the footprint of a Dragon, or of a great Demon that once terrorized feudal japan, and of course the legend depicting the 3 Kings & their holy beasts.

This story is about another Legend, one born very recently in New York City, of a band of siblings. All of them brave and strong. Hidden, protected by their parents, defended by their friends, hated by their enemies, and feared by all the rest.

They protect humanity from the dangers humans are to callous and to ignorant to see. humans shun them for what they are, and still they protect the humans.

Humanity is undeserving of this protection, but in the end it does Not matter. I have encountered them many times.

they are my greatest adversaries. After every encounter I find myself with a begrudging respect for them. They are Fools, But Noble fools. Sadly their going to Have to die Soon.

And as Destiny pulls us all closer & closer to the abyss, I find that only one piece of wisdom brings me any comfort.

Everyone better stock their Pizza well.

N. Aracnos: October 13th 2009

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED:**_

* * *

Review.


	2. Nagi

This will be the first of 5 chapters meant to have the story told from different characters points of views as well a bit about their lives.

* * *

Oroku Nagi, Born: August 14th 1953-November 12th 1984: Current date & date of death.

The Oroku clan was not poor nor Wealthy. Born on the main island of Honshu our clan is said to be the descendants of the illegitimate son of a daimyo, Lord Norinaga. This is said to have taken place between 1603 and 1628.

Originally situated in the city of Hiroshima, after the 1945 bombing my family relocated to Tokyo were I was born in 1953. My name is Oroku Nagi, or I suppose in another country it would be Nagi Oroku, man that sounds wierd. Anyway my life was pretty mundane until I turned 5, that's when most family's have their children begin Ninja training. I always found this ironic considering we were supposedly descended from a daimyo who would have been considered a samurai, but who am I to complain, it's not like being seen as the descendent of a illegitimate Lord's son is a good thing.

Anyway my clans crest is a bell, which again draws back to the Daimyo. It is said that at the time of his defeat and humiliation Norinaga had a bell dropped on him, thus the crest is meant to symbolize our disdain for the Daimyo. The official crest is a ceremonial bell inside a shuriken with 4 smaller bells in between the spaces of the blades.

But that's enough about my clan. After I started my training Life was pretty boring until about 2 years later my younger brother was Born. He was born January 16th 1960, on this day so would be born one Hamato Yoshi. Saki, my brother was born at the same hospital as Yoshi.

As it turns out our family's were very close do to the fact that both clans were apparently descended from lord Norinaga, apparently of his legitimate son and heir the Hamato's. The Hamato clan crest was the Lotus flower.

Saki & Yoshi would become the best of friends and would even start their training together. I was often asked to babysit them both. Life for a long time was good, this would change with the arrival of 2 girls. It was 1974, I was 21 years old, Saki & Yoshi were 14, and their names were Tang Shen and Amaya. They were the Daughters of a Chinese farmer who's Business was going so good he hired some hands and moved to Tokyo. I could tell that Saki was interested in Amaya right away, despite being 3 years her senior. Yoshi of course was interested in Shen. Both couples hit it off right away.

I soon found myself spending less and less time with either my brother, or his best friend. soon I began to start hearing about their exploits 2nd hand. Like their first dates or their skill progression. A year after the girls arrival Yoshi & Shen saved a small infant Black Rat from a cat trying to eat it. After nursing it back to health and naming it Splinter(Can't imagine why.) they for some reason decided to adopt it, literally. They began to refer to themselves as Papa & Mama when referring to the rodent. Getting in on it Saki and Amaya became Uncle & Aunt. For some reason they also started referring to Me as Uncle Nagi, which I didn't even mind, despite the fact that I was essentially uncle to a rat. So all was good, soon Saki and Yoshi were accepted at 16 to the foot clan, a whole year earlier than I was.

The Foot clan is an ancient clan of Ninjas. They were said to be formed by a lone warrior who witnessed a Dragon hunting it's prey and was inspired by the foot print it left behind. It is then said that the clan would protect their village ' Heiwa no gurando ' or Peace ground. It is said that the village was being guarded against an evil demon called ' Te no akuma no tsume ' who was said to have terrorized Japan For centuries. This is all said to have taken place over a millennium ago. After these events the Foot became a band of thieves, assassins, mercenaries, & spies. Of course despite some of the clans shadier criminal practices they still upheld a strict honor code. Now a days they keep out of criminal activity and stick mostly to jobs as bodyguards though it is said that some still excepted espionage missions from the Government and The occasional business organization for more covert work.

Soon Yoshi & Saki were promoted to master level and were given more serious missions. So you would think that all was good and that on could rest easy, but there was one thing in this great life of mine that would send it all tumbling down. That is that, I'm in love with Tang Shen.

Despite the fact that I'm 7 years older than Her, It could not be helped, maybe it was her Beauty, or her grace, or her kindness, but I was hopelessly in love. Despite that she was in a relationship with Yoshi, married even, I pursued her. Ten years after her arrival in my life I made my move. I tried to be subtle, but that did not work, I tried to be romantic but she turned me down. At that moment I don't know what came over me, but in a fit of blind rage I began to beat her and just as I was about to force myself on her, Yoshi entered. Following my example he went into a blind rage, and soon I was on deaths door.

Despite killing me and having The heart of the girl I loved, I did not hate Yoshi, for I knew I was the one at fault. In my anger & jealousy I found my own destruction. I only wish that I could apologize. As I lay on the cold floor dying I could not help but think that I was responsible for something far greater than a mere two lovers running for their lives. I wish I knew what that was.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Shen

Please Review.

* * *

Tang Shen, Born: April 26 1960-July 8 1992.

I like many had little idea how my life would go, for the first 13 years I was merely the eldest daughter of a well to do farmer. My younger sister Amaya never thought much about these things & always had her head in the clouds, I was a little more clear headed.

When I was 13 and my sister was 10 we were told by are father that we were moving to Japan and we had 1 year to learn the language before we left. Amaya did not have much Trouble learning Japanese, I on the other hand had some difficulty. By the time we left Amaya was nearly a master of the language while I was still struggling. When we did arrive things seemed different yet similar to back home, but the fact remained that I felt estranged & distant, like I did not belong. Things did change, but only after I met him, Hamato Yoshi.

Simply put, I was in love. It was just as it was often described in fairy tails. I could not bare to be away from him, I could not stop thinking of him, I could not live without him. My sister was just as Lucky for she had Saki, Yoshi's best friend. It was Yoshi who helped me to master the Japanese language. All was well and we had many great adventures. The most prominent would have to be how we found Splinter.

You see it all happened while we were enjoying A simple day of relaxation. It had been about a year since I arrived in Japan & all could not be better. Me & Yoshi had just spent most of our Morning and some of the afternoon on the Lake. Just as we were headed through town back to Yoshi's house we passed a few boys encouraging a cat to chase something. Curious we followed, when we arrived we found they had a small Rat cornered in alley with the cat getting ready to pounce on it and the 5 boys encouraging it to attack. Outraged Yoshi yelled at them and told them that what they were doing was disgraceful, they then insulted Yoshi, but their leader knew they couldn't beat him and ran leaving the cat stalking the poor rodent.

After scaring away the feline we Took the Rat home and gave it a Bath, when it was clean we found that it was wounded and had not eaten in along time, as well as being only a infant less than a year old. It was a strange assortment of colors, it's lower body was almost completely black except for the white on it's lower paws. It's body was the color of a rust. It's arms were Grey while it's front paws were white like his back ones and his head was grey with a spot of the rust color dotting his chin and the top of his head with his ears being black. After taking him into our care we named him Splinter after all the splinters Yoshi got from building his cage. We of course had made him our surrogate son. Since we did not live together at the time Splinter spent time between homes. When we were together he was always with us. After being in our care for about 2 years something remarkable began to happen. While Yoshi was practicing his Kata's, Splinter in his cage began to mimic Yoshi's movement. We found it most remarkable and when dear Yoshi & Saki went to their lessons on ninjutsu Splinter went along to observe, though he always seemed to specifically follow only Yoshi & Saki's movements, always following their example.

In 79 Saki married my sister with I as maid of honor, and Yoshi as best man, I had never seen Amaya so happy.

For a long time all was good, but then it started. For a long time Yoshi had been teaching me a bit of Ninjutsu, it was during one of these lessons In 1981 that Yoshi asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We had been married for for nearly 3 years, this is when I began to have visits from Nagi, Saki's older brother. While Yoshi maintained a loose friendship with Nagi I always found him a bit, unsettling.

In his visits he was clearly attempting to court me, despite his unwelcome efforts I did not tell Yoshi as I felt they were harmless, if only I knew then. One day while I was preparing dinner Nagi came over and appeared to be trying a little harder than usual. I at the time thought nothing of it, however he soon began to get more and more agitated. After awhile he started yelling asking why he was not good enough for me. Then he began to beat me, I of course tried to defend myself, but in the end I was no match even with the few moves Yoshi taught me. Then he began to force himself on me, that was when Yoshi came in.

I had never seen Yoshi more angry, and he showed it. Yoshi began to beat Nagi, despite his having trained longer and having more experience he had no chance against Yoshi's furry. It was during the fight that a kick to the head from Yoshi sent Nagi down, in this he suffered The mortal wound. As he hit the floor he began to bleed, but that did not stop the fight as it continued. Soon Yoshi had Nagi by the collar, the fight was over. Yoshi then proceeded to scream at Nagi, but there was no response. Nagi was not breathing, his body was cold and lifeless. Yoshi then dropped him to the floor and began to cry for what he had done, with only I and Splinter their to witness. While I understood his guilt, I knew we did not have much time. So I advised him we had to flee. We then packed our bags, and Splinter & ran. Eventually we made it to the airport were we departed for America.

We would settle in New York. There we found a reasonable apartment that would take pets. We soon settled in a Routine, but neither of us would ever be the same again, in Yoshi especially it showed. Yoshi found work as a construction worker while I was the simple House wife looking after our rodent son. There was some talk of us having a daughter, but that would come later. For 8 years we had settled into this happy little routine. Despite everything we seemed to persevere and life seemed good, Then he arrived. At first I thought it a simple intruder, except what simple intruder would Weald a ninjaken, a ninja weapon.

Soon I knew, it was Saki! Here I was truly surprised. In his right hand he held the ninjaken, while on his left he wore a Tekko-kagi ( a bladed band worn over the hand or a gauntlet. ) and I had never seen him so angry. When I asked why he was here he said he had come to avenge his brothers death, and like with his brother I was no match for him. I fought him using a Tessen, battle fan. It did not Last long as he knocked it out of my hand, I then lifted a chair from the kitchen table and hit him with, it broke and wood shards embedded themselves in the right Side His face. This only made him angrier. Soon I was cornered, I asked what he was gonna do after I was dead, he answered that he would wait for Yoshi. I then asked about Splinter. He said that while he would kill Yoshi, that Splinter would live as his Rodent nephew was an innocent, I took small comfort in knowing My son would live. He then proceeded to stab me in the heart with his sword. As I lay dying on the floor I heard Splinters Cry's, and I swear I could almost hear My son cream out "Mamaaa", and as I took my last breath I could not help but think that maybe it was not such a small comfort after all.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
